paw_patrol_relation_shipfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky X Skye
Rocky X Skye is a ship between Rocky and Skye. Some fans named it Rye and Socky. Canon Season 1 *In "Pups Save an Easter Egg Hunt", when the pups dance with Skye on Pup Pup Boogie, Rocky dances next to Skye. *In " Pups save a Toof", when the pups are waiting for Chase, Skye sleeps on Rocky's leg Season 2 *In "Pups Save a Parade", Rocky agreed to help Skye fly in the parade. Skye seemed overjoyed and Rocky felt good. Several times, Rocky reassures Skye or they smile together in this episode. *In "Pups save Parade" Rocky says to Skye, "Don't worry." And he puts his paw on Skye causing her to jump for joy. *In "Pups Save the Wedding", Rocky sat next Skye and looked at Skye. *In "Pups Save an Ace", Ace shows Skye drive Ace's plane, and Rocky says about Skye, "Wow! She's so good!" *In "Pups Save the Deer", Rocky slides on ice with Skye. Season 3 *In "Pups Save Friendship Day," Rocky and Skye work together to hold up a string of paper dolls. *In "Pups Save A Monkey-Naut", Skye saved Rocky, when he was about to fly away to space. *In " Pups save a Plane", Skye winks at Rocky *In " Pups save a Plane", While focusing on the job of repairing the wing, he couldn't stop looking at Skye Season 5 *In " Pups save a Pluck o' matic", Rocky and Skye are saving Chickiletta together *In " Pups save a Pluck o' matic", Skye helps Rocky catch Pluck o' matic *In " Pups save a Pluck o' matic", Rocky scratches Skye's itch with Pluck o' matic Fandom It is a commonly used pairing on pages like Fanfiction or Wattpad, even though it is not as popular as other pairings. The fandom started to grow with more Rocky x Skye moments coming in the show. Other Pairings RxE.jpg|''Rocky X Everest|link=http://paw-patrol-relationship.wikia.com/wiki/Rocky_X_Everest Paw patrol chase and skye pup save a super pup by tomodachismash-d9wst3z.png|Chase X Skye|link=http://paw-patrol-relationship.wikia.com/wiki/Chase_X_Skye Another Wipe Out.JPG|Marshall X Skye|link=http://paw-patrol-relationship.wikia.com/wiki/Marshall_X_Skye Gallery RxS.jpg|''Pups Save a Toof rxs2.jpg|''Pups Save The Parade'' RxS3.jpg|''Pups Save Jake'' Rye!.png|''Pups Save A Talent Show'' RxS1.jpg|''Pups Save A Queen Bee'' RxS5.jpg|''Pups Save A Ruff and Roll Show'' RxS4.jpg|''Pups Save The Mayor's Tulips'' RxS6.jpg|''Pups Save Apolo'' RxS7.jpg|''Pups Save A Toof'' Rxs10.png|Rye RxS9.png|Socky :) Snapshot 26 (1-8-2017 3-32 PM).png|''Pups Save the Camping Trip'' Snapshot 1 (5-7-2017 3-17 PM).png|''Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off'' Rocky X Skye 3.jpg|''Pups Save Friendship Day'' Paw Patrol 30 min Season 4 Episodes 1-3 Moment(124).png|''Pups Save a Blimp'' $RZJ92EE Moment(6).jpg|''Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off'' Ezgif-3-d4107bf2f8.jpg|Rocky and Skye is looking Chase Pp1257.png|''Pups And the Snow Monster'' Psaw7.png|''Pups Save a Wedding'' FD_4.png|''Pups Save Friendship Day'' PAW_Patrol_Pups_Save_a_Robo-Saurus_Scene_14.png|''Pups Save a Robo-Saurus'' RxS9.jpg Screenshot 2017-10-18 at 11.23.21 AM.png|''Pups Save Three Little Pigs'' PAW_Patrol_Monkey-naut_Scene_25.jpg|''Pups Save A Monkey-Naut'' Screenshot 2017-10-27 at 10.16.39 AM.png|Sea Patrol Promo Quest_for_the_Crown_113.jpg|''Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown'' Screenshot 2017-11-02 at 2.22.27 AM.png|''Pirate Pups to the Rescue'' Screenshot 2017-11-02 at 2.33.05 AM.png|''Pirate Pups to the Rescue'' Screenshot 2017-11-07 at 11.27.58 AM.png|''Pups Save a Wild Ride'' Screenshot 2017-11-08 at 11.25.17 AM.png|''Pups Save Friendship Day'' Screenshot 2017-11-08 at 11.35.10 AM.png|''Pups Save the Runaway Kitties'' PAW_Patrol_323A_Scene_23_Rocky_Skye.png|''Pups Save the Gliding Turbots'' PAW_Patrol_323A_Scene_21_Rocky_Skye.png|''Pups Save the Gliding Turbots'' Snapshot 8 (11-27-2017 5-54 AM).png|''Pups Save the Camping Trip'' Snapshot 16 (11-27-2017 11-45 PM).png|''Pups Save the Camping Trip'' Snapshot 17 (11-27-2017 11-46 PM).png|''Pups Save the Camping Trip'' Pp756.png|''Pups Save the Parade'' Rocky and Skye Pups Party With Bats .png|''Pups Party with Bats'' Snapshot 7 (12-21-2017 1-23 AM).png|''Pups Save the Deer'' Snapshot 8 (12-21-2017 1-24 AM).png|''Pups Save the Deer'' Snapshot 1 (12-22-2017 2-02 PM).png|''Pups and the Very Big Baby'' Snapshot 3 (12-27-2017 12-30 AM).png|''Pups Save a School Day'' Snapshot 4 (12-27-2017 12-31 AM).png|''Pups Save A School Day'' Capture.PNG|''Pups Party with Bats'' Capture.2PNG.PNG|''Pups Party with Bats'' Capture.3PNG.PNG|''Pups Party with Bats'' Rocky Smiles at Skye.PNG|''Pups Save A Good Mayor'' Category:Relationships Category:Rocky Category:Skye Category:Characters Category:Girl x boy Category:Friendship Category:Not Confirmed Category:Pup x pup Category:Romantic